Unwanted Attention
by thomashiddleston
Summary: Victoria Black is a part of S.H.I.E.L.D, even after their defeat they still fight to get the Earth back. Tori is assigned to a mission that goes terribly wrong, the encounter she has with The God of Mischeif himself leaves him dangerously intrigued and he will stop at nothing to find the woman that sparked his interest. Not even The Allfather himself can save her now.
1. Chapter 1

"In the end, you will always kneel."

Twirling a knife in her hand she thought hard about Loki's last words before he won the war. On the wall was a perfectly proportioned picture of the god of mischief himself. Still twirling the knife, her anger brewed inside and quickly boiled. She threw the knife, hitting between his emerald green eyes, as she always had.

"Miss Black, Fury has asked for your presence in the control room-"

The man stopped, looking at her latest throw at the mad man's head.

"Nice!"

She couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm he gave her. She got up and followed him out the door.

Everyone had always admired her, her entire life she was always popular. In middle school she joined the cheer team, and participated in the show choir. In high school she joined an elite cheer team as well, but she remained in the choir and on the school team. People just always seemed to be pulled to her, there was something about her that they found admirable but she never knew what.

"Right this way."

She followed him down the halls, trying hard to ignore the wandering eyes in her direction. He motioned her towards the door as he opened it.

"Ah, Victoria, just who I wanted to see."

"Save it Fury, you called me down here, what is it that you need?"

Tori looked around the room and saw all of her friends in the room.

"Please sit, it is an important matter we must discuss." The blonde god asked, trying not to sound like he was demanding because he knew the reaction from Tori would be just below unpleasant. Women were complicated creatures but there was one thing he knew for certain about her, she did not like being told what to do.

She sat, eyeing Fury cautiously.

"We most do something concerning Loki, we have let it go far enough! If we don't do something to loosen his grip on our planet now, there will be no later. He's already close to finding the only base we have left. Our time is running out, we need a plan of attack." Fury burst, spilling his guts to all of the Avengers. Tori wasn't an official member of the team but she was a trainee. If she proved worthy one day she would get Dr Banner's spot. Unfortunately during the loss of control over Earth, Loki killed him, as a warning to the rest.

"We will never beat him on the outside, we need someone to be on the inside..." Tony stated.

Everyone thought about it and turned their heads towards Tori. She stared back in disbelief.

"You guys think I could do it?"

"Who thinks you couldn't do it?"

Tony pushed and they both looked around and no one made a peep.

"If anything, you would make a great spy. You're slick, and with your backround of gymnastics, it would make it that much easier. All you need to do is pretend to be a servant and just gather information on his next moves. Simply simple." He assured.

"I agree with Stark, now go to your quarters and get ready! We will provide you with your uniform to blend in." Fury snapped starting to get annoyed.

Thor's eyes widened as the realization set in.

Tori's gaze was hot, piercing and they began to smell a fire.

"Fury, your trousers are a flame!" Thor shouted running towards the director.

Natasha quickly got up to cover Tori's eyes with her hand. But she swatted it away.

"I hoped you all enjoyed my trick I've been working on.. Took some practice but now it's perfectly solid. First it was sparks but now it's a fire."

She walked out of the room feeling quite happy with herself. No one owned her and she would do as she pleased. No one. Told her what to do.

-:::-

Tori's costume was delivered to her room shortly after the incident. She quickly got dressed and headed towards the dining hall. Because if she was leaving, she was going to get one more good meal before living the life of a slave.

Her bold, dark brown hair faded to a light blonde close to the bottom and shined in the artificial lighting of the underground base. It was slightly wavy and had long layers that gave her hair some body but not too much. Her creamy, lightly tanned skin glowed slightly.

Tori had been craving adventure for months now, she felt like a caged animal in the base but we all knew what would happen if we left it, and now she was finally getting her chance even if it meant becoming a mistreated slave for a while.

Tonight the chefs were serving Italian. Which pleased her greatly, after all, it ran through her blood, even though she wasn't born there.

Scanning through the feast that laid before her, she saw pastas, pizzas, hand tossed salads and bread. They even laid out wine but she decided against it, she would be needing complete concentration.

-:::-

"Miss Black, are the instructions clear?" Fury asked, making sure everything will go as planned.

"Once again.. As I confirmed earlier the answer to that question is a yes." She groaned sarcastically. She never had any patience and he drew a thin line.

"Alright, we will board you onto one of our last helicopters that can camouflage in the air so you better hope this goes smoothly."

Ignoring Fury's last statement, she turned to her friends and they all gave her reassuring smiles. Tori hugged them all because whether she wanted to think about it or not there was the possibility of her never returning.

She gave one last look in their direction before birding the helicopter.

-:::-

"Victoria.. Remember your training." Were the last words Fury said before she was roughly tossed out of the aircraft into the concrete in front of Loki's palace.

She pulled herself together and brushed off her uniform. If she wanted to get away from this alive she had to remain low and not make a big deal for herself.

-:::-

"What are you doing! Get back to work!" A tall man yelled at her from across the pavement. Tori followed him inside and was shocked by what she saw.

It was beautiful! Marble and granite painted the building, complimenting it in every way possible. Green and gold seemed to run throughout the place.

Tori gathered her thoughts and walked into the servants' quarters, there she would wait to do duties for whom ever needed them.

"You! Go to the kitchen! We need a meal prepared for the King!" The same man called and once again she followed him. Anger was set a flame inside of her at the command he had given. She couldn't resist.. She had to.. And she did. In less than a moment's notice the man was on fire but much worse than Fury had been. Tori could smell his sizzling flesh and decided to distinguish it. All it took was an icy glare and it was out.

The people around her stood in shock. They didn't know how he caught fire but all they were concerned about was getting him to a healing room.

Tori walked faster to the kitchen so she could make a meal for the person she dispised the most.

Could she slip poison into it? Would it kill him? Tori didn't know but she decided against it. It was far too risky.

When she reached the glamorous kitchen she couldn't help but think about what to make him.

Tori got out a recipe book so she could make an Italian delicacy. She loved to cook! Even if she had to do it for him.

-:::-

"Are you finished?" A superviser asked.

"Y-yes."

"Okay, there are no other servants available at the moment so you will be taking that to King Loki."

Tori's eyes widened at the name and she slowly nodded as she walked away with the tray that held her hard work.

Stopping next to a maid, she whispered so no one could hear, "Do you know where the King's chambers are?"

She whispered back and pointed, quickly leaving her presence.

Many eyes watched her approach his door, some were casual but others were cautious.

Tori slowly raised her hand and knocked twice on the green and gold door. The gold was cold, and solid unlike the green wood that was beneath it.

Slowly, she twisted the knob to his room and walked in. In the corner was a man with black hair that pointed out at the ends, pale skin and emerald eyes that pierced right through her when he looked up. But her confidence did not falter not even the slightest tremble and he sensed that.

He closed his book not breaking eye contact and sat up, clearly intrigued.

"Your confidence is one to impress me." He smirked at her seeing her sudden reaction. "I see that is where you made your mistake.. None of the servants would even dare to look in my direction let alone glare at me."

"I understand now that that was foolish yes but it's obvious now why I'm here."

"So it seems, let me guess.. SHIELD.. The group of freaks." He began walking towards her, hands clasped behind his back. "It's a shame you let them convince you to come because now I cannot let you go." His smirk turned to a more sinister one now and he teleported in front of her. Loki stared at her eyes for what seemed like minutes.

"Is there something that suits your fancy." She bit at his annoying stare.

"Your eyes, my dear, they are nothing like I have ever seen before. They have pure hatred in them, very irregular for a Midgardian."

Her eyes flared at his insult, and she knew he saw it because he narrowed his freely moving stare.

In an instant, Loki doubled over in pain. Tori had not yet even laid a finger on him and she already had the upper hand.

As quickly as it happened it stopped but she didn't stop it..

Confusion plastered her face as he got back up and glared at her. A smirk now covered his features again.

"Impressive." He snickered at her expression then continued. "Dear, I am thousands of times stronger than you. I can mentally block you as I just did."

She stared at him with sarcasm written all over her. "I'm trembling at your feet because you blocked me.."

He watched her with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He knew she had another talent, he could feel it. He observed carefully before deciding what it was. Fire.

Tori knew she couldn't set him on fire but she could set his room on fire to try and ensure her escape.

Her glare shifted to his private library by his bed, his gaze followed and his eyes widened when he realized what she was aiming for.

Loki rushed towards her and grabbed her throat, lifting her into the air.

"You petty mortal! You have pushed my nerves for you past the limit."

This is it, this is when all those years of military grade training would come to good use.

She swung her legs to his chest and kicked his grip off her. Tori kicked and punched until there was enough distance for her to run. She leaped off the balcony and rushed into a pool of water, colder than she had presumed.

Something grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the water. She was certain he had got her. Until she saw Natasha, she pulled her into a jet this time and as she climbed aboard on the balcony she saw the unamused King, glaring at her. Determination covered his face and she knew, this wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2

Light started filling in and Tori began seeing shadows and shapes. It took multiple minutes to be able to see again.

"What the heck happened?" Fury yelled at her just awoken form.

Tori immediately rose from the medical cot she laid in.

"You want to know what happened? Huh? I'll tell you! This plan was never going to work, I risked my life! And now psycho is engaged in our little game, he can't resist a challenge and I have presented him one thanks to your stupid-" Tori's screaming was interrupted by a beeping news update on the tv.

Everyone turned and looked at it.

"Tony.. Turn it up." He grabbed the remote and did so.

Tori felt her face being drained of all it's life as she saw a picture of herself appear on the screen.

"There is an international reward for this woman if anyone finds her. Her name is Victoria Black, she has brown ombréd hair, and blue eyes. She is twenty two years of age, and is five feet, four inches of height. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D and has an amazing temper. The first to give her to the King will be rewarded with one hundred thousand dollars." The news reporter said and then the news alert ceased the screen.

The glass of water she had been holding shattered into her hands but she didn't flinch. The words echoed in her mind over and over.

"H-how did they.. Know all that?"

Fury's expression went dark and grim.

"There was.. a security breach.. this morning and we had no idea who did it but now.." He stumbled in a hushed voice.

"Loki." Steve concluded aloud.

For the first time in her life, Tori's expression was full of fear. "I can't even think of going anywhere  
outside of here now that everyone is prowling for their case prize. And I've known Loki long enough to know he isn't about to give up, I may have just started a cat and mouse game that I may not win." She shouted releasing all the anger that welled up inside her.

"It is true, my brother has always been one of determination." Thor added.

All the Avengers watched in silence at Tori. Her eyes were piercing and her nostrils flared, they followed her gaze to the container of cheese puffs. Within a second it was flung against the wall and was on fire.

"Tori.. Don't get hasty now.. This can be easily solved."

She didn't listen, her glare went to the door and everyone watched as it flew forwards not even slightly effected by the hinges. It landed on the ground, multiple feet from the medical room. Tori stormed out and went into her private office.

Her first action was to grab her collection of throwing knives. But this time she felt the need to full on throw them not just sit and throw so she moved the desk with her eyes.

Tori threw the knives, one by one, doing gymnastic tricks as she did so. Her aim never missed the man that irritated her the most. She stared at the picture as her anger slowly died down. Looking at the camera in the room she raised her driver's finger for all to see.

"Remarkable."

Tori stopped dead in her tracks. She stared straight ahead trying to convince herself otherwise on who had said that.

"You are correct Miss Black, no need to be convinced otherwise."

She turned around to give Loki a mocking grin.

"You always knew of my whereabouts, didn't you?" Tori questioned him but part of her already knew the answer.

"You are right about that as well."

"Hey Tori! Are you alright? I saw you were pretty angry back ther-" Steve asked but paused at the sight before him. "You! Stay away from her!" Tori watched Steve, carefully avoiding Loki's gaze as she saw him hit the panic button on his uniform belt.

Tori looked at the wall and used her stare to activate the shut down mode. Red lights flashed and the room became a cage of metal.

Loki walked over to her and brushed the back of his palm against her cheek. Her entire body shivered at his cold touch and just like that he was gone.

-:::-

"Fury! He knows where our base is and we led him right to it! We should of taken her somewhere else."

"Where else could she go Rogers? Huh? We have nothing left, nothing! Everything that is left of SHIELD is here and only here." Fury stated trying to prove a point as he called the aggressive girl down to the control room.

-:::-

"Anger management class? Are you kidding me? I don't need them!"

"Everyone seems to disagree with the claim you made Tori. Please just take them, you can use the anger you keep inside to strengthen your abilities."

Tori looked at them both, clearly puzzled on her next move in the game of chess. She studied the directer and the star spangled man.

"I will attend in hopes to make me more concealed. I let my anger get the best of me which is one of the reasons why the mission failed. I take some of the blame for that but it would have been nice to know he can read my mind. I can manipulate objects but with that power alone he can effortless outsmart me because he will always be one step ahead." She spat at them.

"You are dismissed." Fury responded.

-:::-

Tori walked back to her room hoping she can finally achieve some peace in her mind. As she continued walking she noticed Steve's steady gaze, Tori always knew he liked her. Half the guys in SHEILD did but he wasn't like most of the other guys. She knew it would never work.

Her heels came to a halt and she looked in his direction and walked towards him. When she reached the confused man, Tori cupped his face and kissed him, winked and carried on back to her room.

-:::-

"Dinner will be in thirty minutes on the top floor." A guard informed Tori, every since the incident there were four guards outside her door, ready to attack on a moment's notice.

Tori pulled out her laptop and stared at the wall. All she could think about were his out of this world eyes, they were emerald but a tint of dark to them. Loki simply disgusted her to the core but his eyes were burned into her soul.

She scrolled over to The SHIELD database file and clicked in it. Tori knew Fury was going to be pissed but she thought it was necessary.

She found the file under Loki's name and opened it, her eyes widened at the information before her. She watched all of the videos of what he did before his rule over Earth.

"He can manipulate himself? And teleport?" She whispered to herself in disbelief. Shaking her head, her hand ran up along side her stressed face and slowly massaged it.

"Victoria! Get off our files! They are not yours to go through!" She heard Fury's angry voice boom at her as the door swing open.

"Fury, I can do whatever I want! My safety is threatened because of you! I'd at least like to know what I'm up against." Tori screamed back.

Without speaking another word, he walked out and gestured the guards to escort her to dinner.

-:::-

"What's for dinner?" Tori asked the Mighty God of Thunder.

"We are having.. Uh chili, that's what it's called."

Tori smiled at him, he was quite charming when he wanted to be.

She felt bad for him, not long after his brother had won Jane wouldn't talk to him because he never returned to her. He tried to tell her what happened but she wouldn't listen. So they were no longer in love.

"Please sit everyone. I dedicate this dinner to Tori, for all that we've put her through."

She rolled her eyes at Tony, but left behind a sarcastic grin.

"But you all know we have some things to discuss." He continued.

"Like what?"

"Our next moves on Loki. We can't just sit around and do nothing, especially since he's on Tori's tail."

Her vision shifted to the fork in front of her. She lifted it and bent it in mid air as if it were a bendie straw.

"You all do not understand, it is a challenge he craves, he has no interest in me. There's no way that he would be attracted to a mortal."

Tori watched all of the Avengers' eyes widen at something behind her. She glared at the three flower arrangements at the table and everyone watched as they caught a flame. Tori turned around and faced him, not faltering at her pain striking stare. She knew it wouldn't work on him but she'd keep it going.

"What are you doing here?" She asked threw gritted teeth.

Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint and Thor stood up and walked to Tori's side.

Loki smirked at the sight before him, mischief danced through his eyes.

"Loki please, let her-" Thor said before being interrupted.

"Silence!"

The sudden raise of his voice caught them off guard. But Tori saw her perfect opportunity..

She glared at him making sure he didn't see it and just as she had done before, he fell to the ground as he experienced pure pain. Tori looked at the table for a brief second and it went flying across the room at Loki. As soon as he got control over his own mind, he stopped the table with his hand.

"Clever, you are." He whispered while he walked towards her. "But let's get down to the real reason I am here."

"Well? What is it Reindeer Games?" Tony snickered at his own joke.

"I am here to threaten you." He walked forwards some more with his hands behind his back. "I have your base surrounded by many Chitauri troops so there are no means of escape. However I am not here to attack your freaks.. At least not yet. I am prepared to bomb your base with you all in it and if you survive I will ensure that your death is slow and painful. But.. there is of course a way to avoid such violence." He paused and stared at Tori with a sinister smirk. "If you hand over the girl, I'll be on my way."

"Nonsense!" Fury yelled at him.

"I will return in twenty four hours to hear your final decision but my army shall remain outside so I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Loki disappeared into thin air and they all shook when they heard the war cries of the Chitauri outside their base to confirm what he told them.

-:::-

Tori walked to her room not saying another word. When she reached it she locked her door and slid down the backside of it.

Right as she was getting ready to sleep she saw a letter on her pillow. It was a fancy card paper with emerald ink. The words froze the blood that ran through her veins.

_Mine_


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Fury what's the plan?" Tori asked as she entered the control room to watch the footage from the security cameras outside the base.

"Let's not forget he is a lier, who knows how he'll react to whatever we do."

"That is what I fear, even if we were to just give you away there are no promises he won't kill us anyway."

He paused and looked at Tori, he knew he dirty little secret and it may actually come in handy.

"That's exactly it, we will hand you over to him."

Tori's face filled with pure hatred at the man who would not even dare to try and keep her away from the insane god that awaits her.

"Fury!" She screamed at him as he turned to look at the monitor once more. As she ran out, on the screen appeared a tall, man wearing his usual Asgardian attire. He smirked at the camera, knowing that someone was watching.

-:::-

"How many minutes left?" She muttered.

"It will be twenty four hours time in fifteen minutes."

Tori let out a loud sigh, she knew there was no way out of this terrible fate. She glared at the director so he could feel her pain, this time unlike the many others, what he felt was her pain not a pain summoned upon him.

He was collapsed on the floor and groaning, but she didn't stop there, she knew she should but she couldn't.

"I must say, you house deep hatred."

Her stare at the crumpled man released as she heard his voice, which only made her anger more intense.

"I don't want to here your blabber mouth just take me." Tori turned to the God that had a more pissed expression on his face.

"But where's all the fun in that?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She tried to look calm as she walked over to the other side of the room, to the intercom.

"Miss Black, I'd like to know why you're the only Midgardian I've met who I can't read their thoughts."

Tori turned around for a brief second to look at Loki, a smirk rising to her own face.

"You'll know soon enough."

Her eyes landed on the one item that meant life or death to the unaware avengers.

Her unrealistic speed when she touched the red button shocked him.

"Code RED, I repeat, Code RED, take cover!" She shouted as a cold hand snaked around her mouth and a muffled scream came out. Tori's hand was still on the button so everyone in the base could here her struggling.

Loki pried her fingers off and used his magic to bond her arms together.

He leaned in close to her struggling face and softly whispered.

"If you don't come willingly, I won't hesitate to blow this building to fragments."

Tori looked at a vase and it came smashing into the back of his head.

She left a smile of satisfaction for the angry god.

He chuckled dangerously low as he grabbed her wrist. Loki slowly turned it, watching as felt searing pain flood her veins.

A smirk rose within the room as a loud crack echoed, the King watched as her hands freed themselves by the very willpower if her mind.

Tori's wrist twisted and cracked back into place and she wiggled it a few times before looking up into his eyes.

"What are you?"

"As I said, soon enough."

Tori watched as Loki looked to the roof.

"Release them."

She heard screams and shouts as the ground shook from beneath them. Tori began her glare at the door and ran at it as it flung open and she didn't stop running.

"Tori!"

"Steve! We need to go, the bombs are already detonated!" She screamed "And for the cherry on top, he's after me!"

They both looked over their shoulder and saw a shadow of a man in the doorway Tori had run through.

"Just Run, don't look back!"

Loki appeared right in front of her and grabbed her by throat holding her into the air.

"Put her down." Steve yelled.

"I'm afraid I can not do so." Loki and Tori disappeared into thin air.

-:::-

When they teleported into a helicopter above the base, Tori watched in complete horror as the base blew up with everyone inside it.

She ran over to the god and beat against his chest with her hands balled into fists.

"Screw you!"

"We shall see." He laughed at her with a sinister glint in his eye.

Tori stared intensely at the control panels in the front of the machine.

Loki followed her gaze and realized what she was doing, but it was too late, they burst into flames, one by one. Tori looked towards the roof and lifted her hand. Her hand moved in a quick jerk, fingers went from straight to crumbled and along with her hand went the copter's blades.

Tori ran through the open doorway and jumped. She fell mercury less to the Earth, she couldn't decide whether to sink or fly.

Out of no where, cringed, black wings spanned behind her. They looked like wings of a crow but they had more of an elegant look to them.

Tori hovered near the falling hovercraft and watched as Loki's face was plastered with shock, he didn't even think about the falling machinery he was on, he just stared at her in disbelief.

Tori's feathers were a charcoal black, most definitely not one of an angel's. They were massive, her wingspan was close to fifteen feet.

The King of Midgard teleported on the ground below her and she flew down to him. In her angelic form she was much stronger.

"And you are?" He smirked at her.

"An angel."

"Last time I checked they weren't as dark as you and.. didn't have smoldering wings."

Tori spread her wings in an attempt to make him back down. It worked.

"The rest you will have to figure out on your own."

He looked at her and considered a second thought.

"Ah, you have fallen." He grinned once more but this was different from the rest, it had a hint of hunger.

Loki knew it was coming which was why he was being a distraction. Out if the sky flew a tranquilizer dart from one of his brainwashed men.

Tori's wings folded behind her back and as she fell into a slumber, they disappeared.

-:::-

When she awoke, the sight before her, shocked her back into reality.

Loki sat in a chair across the room, truly absorbed into the feather he twirled between his fingers.

Tori rose quickly and burst the door open with her mind and ran, she didn't know where she was going.

When she stopped, he was in front if her.

"I hope you do not mind but I wish to test something in you." Loki pulled out a knife and jabbed it into her stomach.

She crude in pain, she may heal quickly but it still hurt because she wasn't immortal.

He withdrew his knife and watched as the wound slowly closed up not even leaving a scratch.

"Just as I thought." He paused and looked into her eyes that now looked like a forest fire. "Come, we have much to discuss."

-:::-

"I will torture you and mess with you until you give up and when you do I'm not sure what I'll do with you next." Loki watched her carefully as her wings silently appeared on her back but were beautifully folded.

Tori summoned a shiny chest plate that revealed maybe a bit too much cleavage, in this case. And a wonderfully dark outfit appeared around it to compliment the silver.


End file.
